Saravek
Saravek (pop. 3,000) is a crossroads settlement. A small but thriving community, it serves the surrounding farms, craftsfolk, miners and adventurers who travel this way. Lord Tessarin Redbeard is a quick and efficient ruler who comes from a wealthy logging family and often disagrees with the Council in Evenstar on many matters. This makes him popular among the locals, who Tessarin knows by name. Many of those who were evacuated from Arambel during the orc raid settled in Saravek, interrupting the quiet pace of life, but the town has benefited from the influx of skills, knowledge, and diversity of those recent arrivals. The Town Council serves as a 4-member commitee to balance the power of the Mayor, currently Lord Tessarin Redbeard. The current council members are Jeffrew Relstad, Lsthere Malblaine, Cybill Ogemtowns, and Dunaker Stonedweller. The town had been menaced by the hag Rotten Ethel until the party of Simo, Fenn, Roscoe, Norben, and Onvyr went to her lair and slayed her. The party received a cash reward and were celebrated by the grateful town. Briggas Brigga's is a large hall with a high ceiling that is loud, dim, and smokey. Meaty hunks of lamb or fowl turn on a spit over the large open fireplace in the center of the room, and there's a long fireplace against the north wall. Against the east wall, opposite the entrance, is the bar. It runs nearly the length of the room and several kegs are behind it. Bottles of whiskey, wine, and other spirits sit on shelves between the barrels. A doorway behind the bar at one end leads to the kitchen. A door at the other end of the bar has a sign marked 'outhouse' above it. Ehlonka',' barmaid- a cute dwarven lass with two long braids Lyle, halfling bartender The Duke and The Hunter The Duke and the Hunter is a large hunting lodge that grew into an inn some two decades ago. As the owners of the lodge watched Saravek grow, they realized the potential for profit for such a place in town, so they polished it's rough edges and made it into the finest place to stay in Saravek. Some say it is overrated; Aliad, the half-elf proprietor of The Duke and The Hunter, ignores such talk and is reassured by the prestigious guest who fill his rooms and eat his meals. Materia Medica Durbin Beaker runs this apothecary. There's a wide counter that separates the small customer area from the rest of the store. Behind the counter are a shelves with a variety of bottles and boxes. A workbench with alchemical equipment is near a hall that leads to the back of the store. Down the hall Roscoe sees a room to one side and a staircase leading up on the other. Saravek Theater A playhouse adjacent to The Duke and The Hunter Inn. Thornton Springhope, assistant to Spaan- a halfling in a gray velvet jacket and pants. He's older and barrel-shaped but moves with purpose and grace. His dark hair is oiled down to his head, which is bald on top. Tobias Spaan- producer and a main patron of Saravek theater. He is a human in a fine maroon shirt. He's middle-aged and handsome, with close-cropped gray hair, a moustache and a patch of a beard on his chin. His skin fits tight to his face, giving him sharp features highlighted by light blue eyes under a square brow. Saravek Guard House A two-story square tower serves as the Saravek Guardhouse. The banner of the East Marches is draped over the door, and atop the barracks is a smaller banner with the symbol of the Argent Legion. There's a smaller stone building attached to the tower and a few wooden cabins and barracks within the fenced yard, along with training grounds and a horse-yard. The guardhouse grounds take up a lot of space along the riverfront; the air is pleasantly cooler near the water. Two guards are stationed outside the gate. Lt. Yorn Tidewater, Soldier Cooper, Soldier Fletcher The Four Lanterns Inn The Four Lanterns is a large building just off the market square. A widows lookout sits atop the roof and there's a lantern in each window, giving the inn its namesake. The entire front section is a feasthall, the back section of the building has reasonable rooms for rent. Large chandeliers hang from the high ceiling, several rows of tables and benches line the floor, and there's a fireplace at each end so big that a man could with Fenn on his shoulders and still fit inside it. Other People and Places in Saravek The Rosemonts- mother, father, 7yo daughter, infant; Anna was corrupeted by Rotten Ethel and transformed into a hag at the theater and was slain by Simo, Fenn, and Kestell Killdrake. Kestell Killdrake, Ras, Irisk Holton Bayer a farmer about a half-mile west of Saravek. His farmstead is simple, consisting of a two-story clapboard home in the shade of gigantic twin oaks trees, a workshed, and a large barn. A few chickens scratch the ground outside the house and a large fenced area holds horses, some goats, and a few cows. It all sits in the middle of four fields, two of which are knee-high grain, one has a variety of small bushy plants, and the fourth lies fallow, currently covered in wild grass.